Strangers on a tree
by Simon Silverson
Summary: Deux anciens ennemis se retrouvent sur le chemin délaissé d'Oto no Kuni alors que l'un se lamente et que l'autre s'apprête à commettre un meurtre. Ils concluent un étrange et dangereux pacte. attention dans cette fic, Kimimaro est bien vivant
1. The Road Less Traveled

_**1 : The Road less travelled**_

a) Le bon,…

Squicky l'écureuil d'Oto no Kuni n'attendait pas de visiteurs.

Pourtant, il en vint un. C'était un humain. Quand il vit Squicky, il se pencha à ses côtés. L'écureuil craint qu'on l'attaque mais l'humain se contenta de l'aider à rassembler ses noisettes, la dure tâche qu'il avait entrepris. Tout en ramassant les « akènes dotées d'un péricarpe ligneux » (en matière de noisette, Squicky était un professionnel), l'humain ne cessait de déblatérer.

Qu'est-ce que l'humain pouvait bien lui raconter ? Squicky l'ignorait, d'ailleurs il ignorait même que l'humain l'eût un jour nommé Squicky (enfin lui et ses congénères, les écureuils se ressemble tous), mais l'humain quelle qu'il soit l'aidait à rassembler sa manne.

En fait, Squicky pensait avoir déjà vu cet humain. Car Squicky même si il n'était qu'un écureuil avec le QI d'un écureuil (c'est à dire qu'il surpassait tous juste Sasuke Uchiwa) était capable de reconnaître les deux humains qui passait près de SON noisetier. Celui-là il le connaissait ; il en était sûr ! Il était gentil avec le peuple des écureuils. L'autre, à la touffe blonde, (Squicky les reconnaissait ainsi) était un véritable danger !

Comme l'humain aidait Squicky à rassembler ses précieuses avelines, il lui semblait normales d'écouter ses malheurs, enfin de faire semblant. Même si il avait su parler le langage des humains, Squicky n'aurait pas compris.

Quelles pouvaient être les malheurs d'un écureuil ?

Peut-être une carence soudaine de ses chères noisettes ou la venue subite de l'homme blond…

Celui là était une vraie plaie ! Si Squicky pouvait détester quelqu'un dans son petit cœur d'écureuil, c'était cet homme !

Quand il pensait à son oncle Scratch, qui après sa venue, n'était jamais revenu !

Après ces légères digressions animalières, revenons à notre sujet…

Les malheurs de l'humain était sans doute bien loin d'une absence de fruits secs même Squicky et lui avait un grand point commun : un même ennemi qu'ils abhorraient au fond de leurs cœurs pures et naïfs, même si les raisons de ce ressentiment étaient très différentes.

« Et là, il m'a dit d'aller voir dans la forêt si il était ! J'ai bien regardé mais je n'ai pas trouvé… Tu as vu Orochimaru-sama, Squicky ? »

L'humain s'attendait-il à ce qu'il réponde ?

Squicky avait senti la question à l'intonation de sa voix mais il se sentait bien incapable d'y répondre…

Ca ne perturba pas l'humain qui continua à parler, ponctuant ses phrases de « Tu te rends compte Squicky ? »

Squicky ne pensait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit mais il continua à écouter l'humain, tout en grignotant sa noisette d'un air dubitatif.

Si il avait été humain, cette « discussion » (ou plutôt ce monologue) se serait révélé une véritable mine d'informations pour un ninja étranger.

Mais de ninja étranger, il n'y avait trace. Enfin pour l'instant.

Car, bien que Squicky l'ignorait, il avait en face de lui (je parie que vous l'avez tous deviné…) Kimimaro Kaguya. Et les phrases sans sens (pour Squicky) qu'ils prononçaient depuis déjà trois quart d'heure étaient un scoop pour lequel les directeurs de _Konoha Potin_ ou _Pretty Ninja_ auraient sans doute vendus leurs âmes (si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

Les malheurs de Kimimaro avait commencé le jour où Kabuto-san avait mystérieusement avait mystérieusement disparu. Le cuisinier, qui avait peur de se faire tuer comme son prédécesseur qui, un jour, avait confondu curry et cardamome dans le plat d'Orochimaru-sama un jour de mauvaise humeur, l'avait supplié de porter le petit-déjeuner au Maître. Kimimaro était ravi. Orochimaru-sama était si _cute_ à son réveil !

Il ne savait pas qu'il allait avoir le plus grand choc de sa vie.

Kabuto-san partageait le lit qu'Orochimaru-sama et faisait preuve envers lui d'une familiarité incroyable ! Et dans sa grande mansuétude, leur Maître ne semblait pas s'en formaliser ! Il réveilla même son subordonné en l'embrassant (sur la bouche !) et en lui disant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Le petit-déjeuner est près, chaton. »

Je vous laisse imaginer la scène.

Depuis ce jour honni, Kimimaro sentait bouillir en lui une haine farouche envers Kabuto-san !

Il avait fini par se persuader que si il le détestait tant, c'était parce que Kabuto était un traître. Chaque jour, il supplia son Maître de bien vouloir l'entendre, et chaque jour, Orochimaru ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Non pas qu'il en veuille de quelque façon que ce soit à son Maître, c'était la faute de ce félon de Kabuto.

Pour couronner le tout enfin, Orochimaru lui avait interdit de faite du mal à Kabuto en ces termes exacts : « Si tu touches à un poil de mon chaton, je te tue. ».

La formulation était plaisante mais Kimimaro ne l'appréciait guère. Son ennemi était hors d'atteinte et Orochimaru-sama était en danger.

En plus, même si il s'en voulait des fois d'avoir de si égoïstes pensées alors que son Maître allait bientôt se faire poignarder dans le dos, son quotidien lui paraissait détestable.

Comme il le décrivait prolixement aux différents animaux de la forêt qu'il croisait (et ceux ci pour lui faire plaisir, faisait toujours semblant de lui prêter une oreille attentive), tout le temps où il voyait son Maître et Kabuto-san ensemble, sans pouvoir intervenir, rendu muet et paralysé par les ordres de son Maître, il sentait la colère brûler en lui à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu prendre feu.

C'était tellement injuste… Ce traître de Kabuto recevait de si grands honneurs ! Et de si grandes libertés ! Alors que lui, Kimimaro, si fidèle, si respectueux…

Ce n'était pas bien de penser qu'il était plus digne d'Orochimaru-sama que Kabuto. Personne ne méritait Orochimaru-sama.

Kimimaro essayait de penser à un plan pour faire comprendre à son maître la félonie de Kabuto-san. Mais son cerveau était envahi par des pensées parasites ; les images de son Maître et Kabuto enlacés, se chuchotant à l'oreille des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir, qu'il n'aurait de doute façon jamais compris et qu'ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais.

Ce que Kimimaro ignorait, alors que ses pensées étaient tournés vers des images néfastes, s'était que la vengeance tant espérée, arrivait et par la route la moins fréquenté

b) …la brute…

Un excellent poète a jadis écrit un poème « The Road Less Travelled », inspiré d'une balade solitaire le long d'un sentier de sous-bois où ne passait pas un chat.

Ce chemin-là, aux dires du poète, était remarquablement tranquille, quoique un peu désert aussi. Rien de très rassurant, au fond. Là où pas un chat ne passe (ne parlons pas des écureuils), si vous avez des ennuis, qui donc entendra vos cris ? Et le fait est qu'aujourd'hui notre homme n'est plus de ce monde.

Pour l'instant, la route la moins fréquentée d'Oto no Kuni ne portait pas bien son nom. Elle connaissait même une étrange influence. Et tout ceux qui l'arpentait, humain ou écureuil, était bien de ce monde et pensait même à en éjecter quelques personnes inopportunes.

Gaara du Désert était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait passé deux heures à chercher la route la moins fréquentée d'Oto no Kuni et il tombait sur un sentier terreux et recouvert de noisette sur lequel on pouvait trébuché à tous moments. Il ne serait même pas surpris si il trouvait un illuminé en train de danser au milieu d'écureuils.

Vous vous demandez sans doute (sûrement) ce que faisait le Kazekage sur le route la moins fréquentée et la moins déblayée en plein milieu de la forêt d'Oto.

En fait, en ce moment, Gaara n'était pas là en tant que Kazekage mais pour « affaire personnelle » (comprenez « histoire de cul »).

Si vous le connaissez personnellement ou si vous êtes juste un peu cultivés, vous connaissez « la tristement célèbre histoire de Gaara le Démon que personne ne raconte jamais » qui a pris un grand tournant après la mort du Quatrième Kazekage et a été ré intitulé « L'histoire de Gaara, notre Charismatique Kazekage que nous aimons tous » (même si le titre « L'histoire révisée de Gaara par les gâteux du Conseil qui veulent passer sous silence son passé sanglant » ou mieux encore « Une histoire partielle et incomplète de Gaara qui laisse dans l'ombre les aspects les moins reluisants de son histoire comme les exactions qu'il a subi et fait subir »)

Ca aurait pu être un conte de fée moderne (avec tous les trucs gores passés sous silence), ça en était même un, même si il manquait une chose essentielle pour cela.

La belle histoire d'amour avec la belle princesse qui vit un éternité de bonheur avec son prince charmant ! « Il se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » !

Gaara n'était pas une princesse mais il se saurait volontiers cosplayé en Blanche Neige pour son prince charmant.

Car, même si dans l'histoire de notre vilain petit tanuki, aucune flèche tiré par un petit ange rococo ne semblait avoir transpercé son cœur, l'amour était là, enfoui au plus profond du petit cœur de psychopathe tout chaud de Gaara depuis le jour même où il avait décidé de l'éprouver, depuis le jour où _il_ l'avait sauvé des ténèbres.

Et depuis ce jour, une seule question avait hanté son esprit, d'abord dans son subconscient puis plus ouvertement : _Le beau, le grand, l'imprévisible Naruto-kun allait-il un jour l'aimer ? _

Pendant des semaines, il avait été plongé dans le désespoir le plus total, se nourrissant à peine. Comment Naruto qui ne le considérait sans doute même pas comme un ami allait tomber amoureux de lui ? C'était impossible… D'ailleurs, un kitsune aussi mignon que son Na-kun devait déjà avoir une petite amie… Sans doute, cette horreur au front démesuré que Gaara avait failli broyer entre son sable. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir achevé son geste ! Comment cette grognasse pouvait mériter ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son Na-kun ? (après l'amour la jalousie ; il n'aurait jamais envisagé éprouvé tant de sentiments un jour)

A cette époque, Gaara ignorait que la menace venait d'ailleurs…

Il avait pensé avoir une occasion de _le_ revoir lors de la mission pour retrouver Sasuke mais le constat n'en avait été que plus amère qu'un sirop de citron vert de Temari. Naruto-kun avait essayé de ramener son coéquipier du bon côté et celui-ci l'avait presque tué, reniant son amitié. C'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Et surtout, Naruto-kun partait pour trois ans.

Gaara était déterminé à ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans la déprime et à devenir digne de son Na-kun, pour remplacer cet abruti de Sasuke dans son cœur. Oui, il serait LE meilleur ami de son chibi kitsune pendant que l'abruti qui avait renié son amitié resterait au pays des bouseux à baiser des serpents à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse (Gaara ignorait que Orochimaru préférait les chatons au p'tit con).

Gaara briguait rien de moins que le poste de Kazekage. Quand il l'obtint, il se prit même à rêver d'un jour proposer à son Na-kun le « grand rapprochement » entre Konoha et Suna.

Et puis après avec sa capture à l'Akatsuki, il avait connu les pires et les plus inoubliables moments de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qui avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie…

_§flash back§_

_J'étais en train de mourir. J'étais même déjà mort. Mais il m'a ramené à la vie. _

_J'étais important pour lui, j'étais même un ami ! Il comprenait mes souffrances et je comprenais les siennes.. C'était mon double, mon âme sœur, mon sauveur… Il n'y avait pas de place pour le désespoir et la mort… J'allais conquérir le cœur de Naruto !_

_Ce n'était pas un simple amour de gosse… Mais un amour pour lequel on est prêt à mourir… ou à tuer…_

_Il y a les ninjas de Suna derrière lui. Mon peuple… Celui que je dirige, que je protège et qui enfin m'accepte…_

_Je ne faillirais pas._

_§§_

Puis Naruto et son équipe avait été les invités personnel du Kazekage. (nda : au lieu d'aller en mission avec Sai)… Ils avaient accompli des missions avec les ninjas de Suna… et Gaara avait profité de cet occasion pour mieux connaître Naruto.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté ; Naruto commençant à voir à Gaara un confident potentiel, qui puisse le comprendre mieux que… Sakura (c'était pas très dur en fait).

Dès le début en leur proposant de rester, Gaara avait l'intention de sauter sur l'occasion pour charmer Naruto. Malheureusement, il était, il faut l'avouer, nul en drague. Personne ne lui avait jamais enseigné les « choses de la vie ». Il lui fallait des conseils.

Il avait commencé par demander à sa sœur :

_§flash back§_

_« Temari, j'ai un copain qui a un copain qui a un problème… »_

_« Ah bon, tu as un problème ? »_

_« Comment tu as fait pour savoir que… »_

_« C'est simple tu n'as pas de copain qui a un copain qui a un problème. En plus, tout le monde sait ce que veut dire ce genre de formulation. Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »_

_« Ben euh en fait, je… »_

_J'avais dû rougir un peu car Temari a dit : _

_« Une histoire de cœur ? »_

_Kankuro sortit aussitôt des chiottes en clamant : _

_« Une histoire de cul ? Ben t'as pas à t'inquiéter tu plais au fille ! »_

C'était très étrange mais Gaara avait en effet remarqué qu'il plaisait aux filles.

Kankuro l'avait vu en premier et l'avait largement exploité en forçant son frère a tourné dans une pub pour Suna où Gaara devait être allonger sur son bureau (avec gros plans sur ses pectoraux en sueurs qu'ils caressaient d'un air subjectif ) tout en déclamant le nouveau slogan publicitaire qui est sur toutes les lèvres _« Il fait chaud à Suna »_ d'un ton de play boy en chaleur, avec d'autres discours tous plus spirituelles du genre :

_« Venez à Suna, les filles. En tant que Kazekage, je vous accueillerais… personnellement ! »_

Ou même dans d'autres langues :

"_I am… get-ting… so hot! I'm gonna take my clothes off !"_

Au début, Gaara ne comprenait pas trop ses phrases : à quoi bon rappeler qu'il faisait chaud à Suna, il n'y avait même pas de plage ! Et il ne pourrait jamais accueillir personnellement tous les visiteurs ! Et puis ce ton éthéré ne lui donnait pas un air débile ?

Kankuro lui avait alors montrer que le nombre de kunoichi de Suna avait augmenté de 150 en deux semaines.

Temari lui fit alors que il devrait cesser de manipuler son petit frère pour pallier son absence de vie amoureuse et que si il voulait avoir des petites amies il ferait mieux d'enlever ses horribles tatouages.

Et Gaara comprit que si il ne mourrait pas chaque jour étouffé par une tonne de fan girl hystériques, c'est que Kankuro se hengeait souvent en lui pour profiter de l'occaz'.

Mais revenons à nos moutons :

_« Gaara ne peut pas être amoureux ! La pauvre fille se ferait tuer au bout de deux jours… et en plus ma pub… »_

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une fille… »_

_Kankuro eut l'air très surpris : _

_« Gaara est gay ! »_

_« Ben ouais tu l'as dégoûté des filles en lui mettant une horde de femelles en chaleur au fesses ! »_

_« C'est super cool que tu sois gay, petit frère ! Je consolerais tes fan girls éplorées ! Comment s'appelle t-il ? »_

_« Je parierais que c'est Naruto… »_

_« Comment tu fais pour tout savoir Temari ? »_

_« Peut-être que j'ai récupérer tes neurones ? »_

_« DITES VOUS ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE ? »_

_Kankuro et Temari arrêtèrent de se disputer une minute._

_« Voilà, j'aimerais séduire Naruto-kun… »_

_Kankuro remonta sa braguette et dit : _

_« C'est pas possible ça, il est amoureux de Sasuke. »_

_§§_

C'est ainsi que les soupçons de Gaara avait été confirmés. Car Naruto-kun parlait beaucoup de son coéquipier, et parfois Gaara avait pensé qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais il s'était dit qu'il devait être paranoïaque.

Plus tard quand Kankuro le vit brûler des effigies de Sasuke, il dit naïvement :

« En même temps il faut mieux que tu passes ta colère sur ça plutôt que sur le vrai Sasuke ! »

Et là Gaara avait eu le déclic. Il avait cherché la route la moins fréquentée d'Oto no Kuni, monté ses plans et armé son cœur d'une détermination sans faille…

_Sasuke Uchiwa devait mourir !_

c)… et le traître ! (et retour du bon vieux code : pensée de Gaara en **_gras/italique_** et celle de Kimimaro en _italique_)

Alors que Gaara poursuivait sa route, Kimimaro lui restait en stand by, plongé dans des noires pensées au milieu de Squicky et ses congénères, jusqu'à ce qu'une biche lui léchouille les doigts. Alors, résolument optimiste, il se releva et aller danser au milieu des animaux dans ce qui ressemblait à un adaptation à petit budget de Blanche Neige (la scène dans la forêt avec les animaux).

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chanter, son instinct de ninja l'avertit que quelqu'un était en approche. Quelqu'un qui prenait un (trop) grand soin à masquer ses traces… Ce n'était pas normale pour un simple promeneur innocent…

De son côté, Gaara en avait marre. Ca la faisait déjà qu'il aurait du arriver selon sa carte.

_**Ah voilà enfin la clairière,** _se dit-il avant de saisir la plus étrange vision qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir, surclassant coup sur coup Kankuro en caleçon et Temari un couteau de cuisine dans la main droite et un poulet à moitié plumé dans la gauche.

Cet fois, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme que Gaara ne reconnut pas immédiatement qui courait au milieu de la clairière suivit par une demi douzaine d'animaux.

Gaara fixa son visage et fit tant bien que mal le parallèle entre Kaguya Kimimaro, le redoutable ninja qu'il avait affronté précédemment et cet illuminé qui souriait comme un imbécile entouré de rongeurs diverses.

Le temps que son cerveau établisse les points commun comme les longs cheveux blancs, la raie en zig zag et les deux points vermeille sur le front, Kimimaro lui envoya un kunai qu'il évita de peu.

Comprenant qu'il avait été repairé, Gaara sortit de l'ombre. C'était fâcheux. Il connaissait la valeur de Kimimaro et n'avait pas envie de l'affronter et d'être affaibli avant son combat contre Sasuke.

« Sabaku no Gaara… J'avais tort de me moquer de ton sable. Mais tu ne m'as pas tué lors de notre dernier combat. (nda : la deuxième petite modification par rapport à la storyline) Je défends le domaine de mon Maître, et même si je ne te vainc pas, je te blesserai suffisamment pour que les Juunins de garde te récupère… »

« Kimimaro, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je ne suis pas ici pour porter préjudice à ton Maître ou à ton village. »

Kimimaro fut surpris, mais il ne se relâcha pas. Gaara continua :

« Je suis ici pour tuer un certain homme. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

_**C'est inutile de mentir.**_

« Sasuke Uchiwa. »

_Si seulement ça avait été Kabuto-san je l'aurais peut-être laissé passer ! _ _Oh non, je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Orochimaru-sama m'a interdit de faire du mal à Kabuto,_ pensa Kimimaro avec amertume.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Sasuke Uchiwa est le futur corps de mon maître. Et même si je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, je ne laisserais personne porter préjudice à mon Maître. »

Gaara essaya de se rappeler tous les détails que Kimimaro avait laissé échapper sur lui précédemment.

_**Sa loyauté envers Orochimaru est sans faille. Et il n'aime guère Sasuke. Je peux jouer sur ça.**_

« Ce prétentieux de Sasuke mérite t-il cette place ? Ta Kekke Genkai est aussi puissante que la sienne. Tu devrais être son futur corps et c'est ce qui arriverait sans doute si l'Uchiwa mourrait. »

Kimimaro brûla de répondre que Sasuke n'était qu'un indigne qui outrepassait son rôle pour obtenir du pouvoir personnel mais il s'abstint.

_Gaara essaie de me faire outrepasser mon rôle à moi._

« Là n'est pas la question. Mais si tu ne veux pas tuer Sasuke Uchiwa parce qu'il est le futur corps d'Orochimaru-sama, pourquoi le désires tu ? Ne fait-il pas partie de tes amis du village de la Feuille ? Ou aurais tu quelques griefs contre lui ? »

« Sasuke Uchiwa n'est plus un ninja de la Feuille. Il a trahi les siens. »

…_**trahi Naruto-kun…**_

« Hé oui, j'ai des griefs personnels contre lui ! »

_**Espérons que cela l'intrigue et l'apitoie.**_

« Lesquels ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Pourtant en ce moment, moi aussi je déteste quelque pour raison personnel. Kabuto-san… 

« Tu ne comprendrais pas… le fait d'aimer par dessus tout la personne qui vous a sauvé des ténèbres alors que celle-ci n'a d'amour que pour un traître, une personne indigne d'elle ! »

_Mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens !_

« Si, Gaara, je sais ce que c'est ! »

« C'est pour cela que tu aimes tant ton Maître ? »

« Oui. »

« Je regrette d'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas d'âme. Mais qui donc te spolie en ce moment ? »

**_Espérons que ça soit Sasuke…_**

« Hé bien… si on s'asseyait tranquillement sur une branche d'arbre pour discuter ? »

C'est ainsi que les autrices réussirent à justifier le titre.

Kimimaro raconta ses malheurs à Gaara qui se révéla un auditoire beaucoup plus compatissant que Squicky (qui pour sa part se demandait ce que ses deux humains faisaient percher dans son arbre).

« Kabuto n'est qu'un traître, tu te rends compte, Gaara ? Il me répugne à chaque fois que je le vois si près d'Orochimaru, à chaque fois que mon Maître l'appelle par un petit nom, à chaque fois que je dois leur apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ! »

Et Gaara hochait la tête, imaginant à quelle point ça serait énervant de voir son Na-kun en train de promettre un amour éternel à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Puis Gaara conta ses mésaventures pour séduire Naruto à Kimimaro. Celui-ci rit même quand il évoqua la suggestion de Kankuro d'offrir à Naruto un message chanté du genre :

_« Tes yeux sont bleus comme le ciel du matin_

_Tes cheveux sont blonds comme le blé, tu es divin_

_Tu es mon Hokage, tu es mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant que tu sois à moi_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

_L'Akatsuki à mains nues. »_

Enfin, il lui fit part de sa tentative pour tuer Sasuke. Mais Kimimaro malgré son sort si semblables au sien, hésitait à le laisse passer.

« Ecoute, Kimimaro, si tu me laisses passer, pour le dérangement que je te causerais à toi et à ton village, je paierais un acompte. »

« Lequel ? »

« C'est facile, dit Gaara avec un large sourire (si c'est possible je vous jure ! Qui a dit la gamme d'expression d'une moule ?). Je tuerais Kabuto Yakushi. Ainsi je sauverais ton maître d'un grand péril. Il sera si content que la mort de Sasuke lui apparaîtra comme dérisoire. D'autant plus, que qui surgira parmi ses traîtres et ses faibles ? Kimimaro Kaguya, le fidèle serviteur, tout a fait disposé à prendre leur place. »

« Je… ne…dois… pas…. désobéir…. »

« Réfléchis Kimimaro. Si il comprend que tu as pris quelques libertés pour son propre bien, il te récompensera d'autant plus ! »

_Peut-être que je devrais laisser Gaara tuer Sasuke et Kabuto. _

_Alors il ne restera plus que moi… et Maître Orochimaru._

Kimimaro vit mentalement l'image de Sasuke, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'irrespect envers Orochimaru et lui avait volé sa place de futur corps, et celle de Kabuto s'effacer, le laissant seul pour veiller sur Orochimaru-sama.

C'était plus que bien, c'était parfait.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre oui à Gaara, celui-ci réfléchissait :

_**Abattre le bras droit et le futur corps d'Orochimaru sera vraiment dur. Déjà que s'introduire à Oto no kuni pour tuer Sasuke.**_

« Attends Kimimaro, j'ai une meilleur idée.

Même si j'arrive à Oto indemne et que je tue Sasuke, je serais affaibli pour affronter un ninja de valeur comme Kabuto. Et même si j'y parviens encore une fois, on pourrait me reconnaître grâce à mes techniques et je n'aimerais pas que Naruto découvre que j'ai tué son meilleur ami, ni toi que l'on découvre que tu m'as aidé à tuer Kabuto.

Non, il faut que ce soit TOI qui provoque Sasuke en duel et le tue. Tu peux accéder à presque toutes les parties d'Oto sans être inquiéter (**_sauf le lit de ton maître_**, pensa Gaara) contrairement à moi. Tout le monde pensera que c'était un duel pour comparer votre force et personne ne me soupçonnera.

Et moi en échange, je tuerais Kabuto dans les règles de l'art. Une mission d'assassinat, exécuté par le Kazekage lui-même. Ca ne devrait pas posé de problème vu que Kabuto est entré dans le bingo book. »

_Contrairement à son premier plan, celui-ci est sans failles. Kabuto serait tué par un ninja de Suna, alors que Kimimaro Kaguya, son pire ennemi, aura un parfait alibi. Et Sasuke Uchiwa sera tué lors d'un duel à Oto, alors que Gaara, son rival en amour, sera à Suna, en train de vaquer à ses occupations aux yeux de tous. _

_Qui pourra soupçonner la rencontre de deux étrangers sur un arbre, en bordure de la route la moins fréquenté d'Oto ?_

Il dit simplement :

« Quand ? »

« Pour moi, ce sera ce soir. Mais pour toi, Kimimaro, il est largement l'heure d'aller tuer Sasuke Uchiwa. Et si je ne tiens pas parole, il te suffira de tout révéler à Naruto.

Oui demain, alors que ceux que nous aimons se réveilleront, les personnes que nous détestons tant ne seront déjà plus de ce monde. »

Le côté psychopathe de Gaara sourit au fond de lui-même. La partie violente de Kimimaro fit de même.

Ils n'étaient plus des ennemis désormais. Ils étaient unis par la même pensée…

_Sasuke Uchiwa et Kabuto Yakushi devait mourir !_

**Prochainement : Kimimaro vs Sasuke : Le choc des Titans**


	2. Kimimaro vs Sasuke : Le choc des titans

**Les noms des techniques en japonais sont en gras. Leur traduction françaises sont en italiques. Certaines de ces techniques sont pure invention de ma part.**

**Les pensées de Kimimaro sont en italiques, et celle de sasuke en italique/souligné.**

**_2 : Kimimaro vs Sasuke : le choc des Titans_**

S'il existait une médaille d'or réservée à la personne la plus insupportable de la planète, elle serait détenue et pour longtemps par un certain Sasuke Uchiwa. De toute façon, l'intéressé n'aurait certainement pas compris quelle prix vous voudriez lui donner, ayant des difficultés à envisager des situations où des personnes autres que lui ont des sentiment ou accomplissent des actions complexes.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un p'tit con insupportable, arrogant, avide de pouvoir, faible de surcroît et il me coûte de parler de lui. Cette histoire contient bien assez de choses pénibles sans être obligé, en plus, de décrire un jeune homme déjà boursouflé d'orgueil.

Le vrai héros de ce chapitre est Kimimaro Kaguya, par bonheur, et non Sasuke Uchiwa. Et si Kimimaro devait détenir une médaille serait celle de la capacité à relativiser. _Capacité à relativiser_ est une expression un peu huppée qui signifie ici « un talent particulier pour affronter les ennuis, calamités et autres coups du sorts en voyant tout du bon côté et en chantant un tas de chansons niaises type Disney ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est là : vous allez bientôt rencontrer l'odieux Sasuke Uchiwa et, si l'idée ne vous enchante pas, il est encore temps de faire « Précédente » et de relire le chapitre un où l'on parle de gentils petits écureuils, d'amour, et de plans maléfiques pour tuer des gens. Attention ! Plus que trois lignes et à partir de là, un terrible combat entre les protagonistes va s'engager et les choses vont aller de mal en pis pour Kimimaro, à tel point qu'en comparaison, l'air arrogant et mutique de Sasuke Uchiwa semblera aussi agréable à ses yeux qu'une odeur de karité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kaguya ? », dit une voix froide et désagréable.

Kimimaro scruta les yeux noirs et vides du garçon devant lui en se demandant si sa vie allait enfin prendre un tour meilleur.

Même pour un optimiste forcené comme Kimimaro, Sasuke Uchiwa était une vision désespérante. Tout simplement parce que Sasuke était exactement le contraire de Kimimaro et que, contredisant le proverbe « Les contraires s'attirent », les deux garçons ne s'appréciait guère.

Sasuke était d'un naturel peu enclin à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui : concentré sur sa quête de vengeance, il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde des autres habitants d'Oto, et se montrait irrespectueux envers Orochimaru, qu'il ne considérait que comme un moyen d'obtenir du pouvoir. Il méprisait cordialement quelqu'un comme Kimimaro, qui vouait sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre, et utilisait sa puissance avec loyauté et désintérêt.

Kimimaro, quant à lui, en bon ninja, se montrait sans pitié envers ses ennemis par loyauté envers le village, mais en dehors des combats, il était d'une gentillesse naturelle et d'une grande naïveté. Il était fort mais voyait sa force comme un outil au service d'Orochimaru, et tout gain de puissance, comme un moyen d'être encore plus utile. De ce fait, et contrairement à Sasuke, il n'avait pas d'orgueil de ses pouvoirs personnels. Et il n'aimait guère celui-ci, car Sasuke, en plus de lui avoir volé sa place de futur corps sans aucun mérite, ne ratait pas une occasion de se montrer impoli envers Orochimaru et puis… Sasuke Uchiwa avait toujours été quelqu'un d'antipathique.

« Ce que je veux… Hé bien c'est simple ! Je veux me battre avec toi ! »

« Hummmm… »

_Je suppose qu'il faut le temps que l'info remonte au cerveau…_

« Et pourquoi tu veux te battre avec moi Kaguya ? »

Kimimaro réfléchit. C'était une question sensée. C'était normal que Sasuke la pose. Mais que répondre ?

Il pouvait bien mentir… mais il ne voyait pas quelles mensonges seraient assez crédibles pour justifier sa demande. Sasuke était insupportable mais ça faisait déjà quelques mois que Kimimaro le supportait, et il n'y avait pas raison naturel pour qu'il décide aussi subitement de le provoquer en duel (_raison naturel_ ne comprend pas un pacte avec le Kazekage sur la route la moins fréquenté d'Oto no Kuni). Le plus crédible était de prétendre qu'il voulait un combat pour comparer leur valeur mais cette pensée ne s'accordait pas avec le caractère de Kimimaro, qui n'avait pas d'esprit de compétition.

Et de toute façon, l'idée de mentir répugnait Kimimaro. Il avait toujours été franc, et, si il devait tuer Sasuke pour remplir sa part du marché, il le ferait à la loyale.

« Hé bien, j'ai conclu un marché avec le Kazekage. Il a dit qu'il nous débarrasserait de ce traître de Yakushi Kabuto, si je te tuais toi. Et c'est ce que je vais faire… dans l'intérêt du village. »

Sasuke jeta à Kimimaro un regard torve :

« Et pourquoi veux tu tuer la tique blonde ? »

Kimimaro explosa. Non pas parce que Sasuke s'était montré irrespectueux envers ses supérieurs une fois de plus (après tout, lui non plus n'aimait guère Kabuto) mais parce qu'encore une fois, personne ne semblait remarquer l'infamie de Kabuto-san. Etaient-ils tous aveugles ?

Bien sûr, c'était Kimimaro qui était aveuglé par la jalousie mais il se croyait dans le vrai (la fameuse naïveté dont je vous avais parlé) et il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à Sasuke.

« Comment peux tu me demander ça ? Ne vois tu pas le comportement de Kabuto ? Tout en lui est exécrable : la façon dont il passe le thé à Orochimaru en lui effleurant la main, la façon dont ils se chuchotent des trucs à l'oreille, la façon dont ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre, si près que les pans du kimono d'Orochimaru-sama effleure les mollets de Kabuto, la manie détestable qu'il a de dormir avec Orochimaru-sama et d'accaparer son attention, et surtout ce culot de s'afficher sans honte avec notre maître, de profiter de ses indulgences à son égard… »

Sasuke regardait Kimimaro, qui lui décrivait le caractère ignoble de Kabuto à travers la façon dont il beurrait les tartines d'Orochimaru, comme une poule regarde un couteau, encore plus dubitatif que Squicky devant un tel déballage de sentiments. Cependant, il n'interrompit pas la diatribe de son futur adversaire, cherchant à en comprendre le sens.

Puis quand Kimimaro reprenait son souffle, il dit enfin :

« Tu es jaloux de Kabuto, c'est ça ? »

Comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir, Sasuke était singulièrement lent.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité sentimentale d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. », dit Kimimaro avec colère.

_Je crois que Sasuke est comme les chiens, il n'a que trois humeurs : orgueilleux quand Itachi n'est pas là, haineux quand celui-ci se pointe, et humilié quand Itachi repart après lui avoir cassé la tronche._

Kimimaro commençait à s'énerver devant l'attitude de Sasuke à son égard. Il ne réfréna pas ce sentiment, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt s'affronter.

« Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Moi une lumière m'habite alors que dans ton cœur, il n'y que ténèbres…

Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance car je vais te vaincre ici et maintenant. »

Ca au moins, c'était clair pour Sasuke :

« Très bien. Je vais t'affronter. _(Comme si il me faisait une faveur...)_ Tu es plus faible qu'Itachi, et si je ne peux survivre ici, comment pourrais-je un jour espérer le tu… »

« Oui c'est bon, on sait que tu as une vengeance à accomplir ! », interrompit Kimimaro, agacé.

Sasuke n'était pas content, on venait de lui couper SA réplique impressionnante, mais les lecteurs poussèrent un soupir soulagé (sauf les fans de Sasuke qui avait depuis longtemps déguerpi en lançant sur l'auteur diverses objets contondants).

« **Sharingan **»

Les yeux du brun virèrent aux rouges, ornés des trois virgules de son dojutsu.

Je pourrais utiliser la danse des camélias mais il possède une épée de Kusanagui, et le sabre est son arme de prédilection. En plus à l'aide du Sharingan, il est capable de lire mes mouvements. Essayons… 

« **Shikotsumyaku :** **Teshi Sendan§** »

Les projectiles en os s'abattent sur Sasuke, qui heureusement pour lui, encore amélioré le taijutsu copié chez Lee, et arrive à les éviter. Grâce à sa rapidité nouvellement acquises, il effectua des signes très rapidement.

« **Chidori** _Les milles oiseaux _ »

Mais Kimimaro s'attendait à cette technique. C'était celle que Sasuke sortait, limite à tous les combats, et il avait déjà réfléchi à un moyen de la contrer, si un jour il devait l'affronter.

« **Nai no Te :** _La main du mort_ »

Alors que l'énergie affluait dans la paume de Sasuke, les os de la main droite de Kimimaro sortait tous en même temps, composant une sorte de main squelettique, reliés à sa véritable main par un fil de chakra. La main bloqua le chidori qui allait frapper Kimimaro, emprisonnant le poignet de Sasuke dans un bras de fer plus que dangereux.

Sasuke savait que la main n'était pas fait d'os ordinaires mais plus dur que le granit. Il savait aussi que si elle continuait à lui serrer le poignet aussi fort, il finirait sans doute par se casser, l'empêchant de faire des signes.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution. Puisque que cette main est indestructible, je dois m'attaquer au fil de chakra qui la relie à son possesseur._

Il remua donc péniblement les doigts détournant l'énergie du Chidori, qui mourrait dans sa main vers celle de Kimimaro, qui ne subit pas de dommage, mais cela détourna suffisamment l'attention de Kimimaro pour que Sasuke puisse saisir son sabre de la main gauche.

_Il avait oublié que j'ai une autre main aussi._

L'épée de Sasuke était bien particulière. Enfoncé dans le corps d'un autre ninja, elle pouvait bloquer la circulation du chakra dans la zone touchée, l'empêchant ainsi de se soigner. Le fil de chakra n'était que relié au corps de Kimimaro, mais elle était capable de le briser.

0/0. On revient au début. Et cette fois, je vais lui faire des techniques beaucoup plus ardues…

« **Kosshi Bunshin no jutsu : **_Le clone d'os _»

Aussitôt, des clones composés de ses os sortirent du corps de Kimimaro…

§§§

Ici, je dois marquer une pose.

Tout auteur normalement constitué se doit de ménager ses lecteurs, par exemple en sautant les passages barbants, sans évidemment considérer toutes descriptions comme étant un passage barbant, autrement de grands écrivains comme Marcel Proust n'aurait jamais écrit la moindre ligne.

Dans ce cas, il ne s'agit pas d'ennui mais d'images proprement répugnantes. Il n'est jamais plaisant d'imaginer tous ses os sortir du corps d'une personne et je ne vais pas vous y aider par une description trop prolixe. Même étant d'un naturel sadique (vous avoir imposé la présence de Sasuke Uchiwa en est une preuve flagrante), je ne peux me résoudre à vous pondre un paragraphe sur de la chair sanguinolente. Dans le cas contraire, si cette fanfiction avait été un doujinshi, vous auriez refermer mon œuvre séance tenante, direction les toilettes pour soulager votre estomac (déjà mis à mal par l'air arrogant de Sasuke) en vous jurant de ne jamais plus toucher à un steak tartare de votre vie.

Pour épargner les âmes sensibles ou les amoureux de steak tartare, je dirais juste que Kimimaro fit apparaître plusieurs clones constitués d'os aussi solides que les siens, ce qui vous donnera l'information principale sans enrobage sanglant.

§§§

Sasuke se trouvait en très mauvaises posture. Les clones invoqués par Kimimaro avait une très grande puissance d'attaque et leur solidité était telle qu'il ne voyait pas comment les détruire.

_Quelle puissance dois-je déchaîner pour détruire ces clones ?_

Sasuke savait que si il ne donnait pas le coup décisif, il perdrait. Et l'immense orgueil de Sasuke Uchiwa et son tout aussi énorme désir de vengeance refusait la défaite, il refusait la mort, qu'il savait qu'elle le prendrait si il perdait.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule alternative. Cette technique…_

Elle était dangereuse, cette technique.

Sasuke le savait.

Mais c'était sa seule chance de remporter le combat.

Et il était prêt à tout.

Kimimaro ne sous-estimait pas ses ennemis et il sut repérer dans l'œil de Sasuke le regard de l'adversaire acculé qui s'apprête à lancer l'assaut décisif. Il connaissait aussi la force du ninja en face de lui et redoutait une technique qu'il ne puisse parer.

Mais Kimimaro, lui aussi, ne voulait pas perdre. Car même si Sasuke épargnerait peut-être sa vie, il répéterait tout du plan de Gaara à Orochimaru, et alors on croirait que lui, Kimimaro, était le félon, alors que Kabuto-san coulerait des jours heureux.

Alors au moment où Sasuke achevait sa technique…

« **Karyû Endan : **_L'embrasement infernal du dragon_ »

Kimimaro en effectua une autre…

« **Tessenka no mai : **_Danse des clématites_ »

§§§

Le lecteur est tout à fait libre de sauter le passage qui suit (le lecteur est libre de sauter tous les passages qu'il veut) qui peut être considéré comme barbant. Je ne vous le conseille néanmoins pas, autrement j'aurais du vous conseiller de sauter la partie avec Sasuke, puis de sauter le combat, bref de sauter tout le chapitre.

§§§

_All is fair in love and war. _Ce dicton anglais signifie à peu de choses près que qu'elles que soient les actions qu'on commet par amour ou lors d'une guerre, elles sont tout à fait excusables.

Dans le monde réel, commettre un crime passionnel n'est nullement excusable, pas plus que l'on considère la guerre comme naturelle.

Mais nous nous sommes pas dans le monde réel mais dans le monde des ninjas, où le combat est un quotidien et où chaque adversaire met sa vie en jeu dans un pari sanglant. Malgré sa gentillesse, Kimimaro était un ninja, et pour lui, tuer quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose de moralement inacceptable. Certes, il n'était pas censé tuer à ses propres fins, mais son subconscient ne lui avait-il pas soufflé la très arrangeante explication que Kabuto était un traître ? N'était-ce pas son devoir de débarrasser le village d'un traître, quitte à devoir tuer en chemin le très désagréable Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Alors que le feu s'abattait sur lui, Kimimaro n'avait pas peur de la mort. Pas pour lui. Mais pour son maître, qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas tarder à recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus sur l'issue de ce féroce combat.

§§§

La colonne vertébrale de Kimimaro sortit de son dos. Il n'eut que le temps de la jeter violemment sur Sasuke qui ne put l'éviter complètement, trop occupé qu'il était à cracher des flammes. Il la reçut sur la tempe et cela l'assomma proprement, à défaut de lui remettre le cerveau en place.

Mais il avait eu le temps de parachever sa technique et des déluges de feu s'abattirent sur Kimimaro, qui ne put que mettre ses os sous sa peau et jeter au sol, la première technique de défense que nous apprenons tous. Cela lui sauva sans doute la vie, mais la fine couche d'épiderme qui recouvrait ses os fut sérieusement brûlé. Il resta au sol, aussi inconscient que Sasuke.

Ce fut l'enjeu du combat (Orochimaru) qui les retrouva tous les deux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pour quelle raison ils s'étaient battus, mais il fit promettre à Kabuto de les soigner, puis il les réprimanderait sérieusement, la perspective de perdre deux de ses meilleurs ninjas ne l'emballant pas du tout.

Kabuto se dit :

« J'espère qu'ils auront quelque chose d'intéressant à dire quand ils se réveilleront, autrement Orochimaru-sama ne les épargnera pas. »

Et pendant ce temps là à Suna, le Kazekage se préparait à une mission d'assassinat, ne se doutant pas de l'issue du combat de son désormais associé. Et il dit au conseil :

« Il ne fait aucun doute que cette mission sera un succès. »

Savez-vous, d'aventure, ce qu'on nomme ironie dramatique ? En littérature, on parle d'ironie dramatique lorsque, par exemple, quelqu'un fait une remarque anodine, et que quelqu'un d'autre sait des chose qui donnent à cette remarque un tout autre sens, tragique celui là. Par exemple, quand un jeune ninja dit « Que j'ai hâte de partie en apprentissage avec ce type, je vais apprendre plein de nouveaux jutsus ! ». Si quelqu'un sait d'avance que l'homme en question est un dangereux criminel qui va mener son apprenti sur la mauvaise pente, vous vous trouvez dans une situation d'ironie dramatique.

L'ironie dramatique est quelque chose de cruelle, et je regrette fort de la voir intervenir dans ce récit. Mais Kimimaro, avec cet ex æquo hasardeux, allait tôt ou tard, voir dame Ironie Dramatique, pointer le nez dans son histoire.

Donc, en entendant Kabuto faire des conjectures sur le récit de ses blessés, et Gaara ne doutant pas de la réussite de son plan, nous devrions ressentir ce frisson né de l'ironie dramatique. Car Gaara avait beau être confiant, et Sasuke muet, je sais très bien que la machination des deux échouera et que de Sasuke Uchiwa, rien ne pourra jamais résulter de bon.

§§§

**Shikotsumyaku :** Le nom, très barbare, de la Kekke Genkai de Kimimaro

**Teshi Sendan : **je n'ai pas trouvé de bonnes traductions française de cette techniques qui consistant à utiliser ses phalanges comme des balles de pistolet.

**Et au prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Kabuto dans _Everybody wants to be a cat_ !**


	3. Everybody wants to be a cat

_**3 : Everybody wants to be a cat**_

Tôt ou tard si vous passez beaucoup de temps à flâner sur le Web en fait très bientôt, je parie , vous vous lancerez dans la lecture de fanfiction, et vous noterez que, bien souvent, la première phrase d'une fanfiction en dit long sur l'histoire qui va suivre.

Par exemple lorsque qu'une fic commence par cette phrase : « Par un beau jour de printemps, Squicky l'écureuil amassait des noisettes en attendant la venue de son ami Kimimaro. », il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ait affaire à une bande de rongeurs accro aux noisettes qui font des tours et aident un jeune ninja à se débarrasser de son pire ennemi. Lorsque qu'elle commence par cette phrase, « Sakura, mal à l'aise dans sa tenue de ninja médecin qui enserrait sa forte poitrine, se demande si son Sasuke-kun allait enfin l'aimer. », il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ait affaire à une Sakura, transformée en bimbo super forte en deux jours et demi, qui jette ses filets sur Sasuke. Et lorsqu'il commence par cette phrase : « Naruto regarda le village de Konoha, sa patrie, il faut dire qu'elle lui avait tellement manqué après ses 10 ans passés en tant qu'ermite à augmenter ses pouvoirs. », il y a de fortes chances qu'on ait affaire à une fic action/adventure basique où Naruto a appris à maîtriser Kyubi et où Sasuke a étalé Orochimaru et Itachi puis soit est revenu en héros à Konoha, soit est devenu un nukenin super puissant. Et puis plus rarement il y a aussi le début de fic nulle (type : « naruto trouvé sasuke tro bô. »), qui présage une œuvre qui fera sangloter les grammairiens et s'exciter les fans de langage SMS.

A partir de là, selon que vous aimez les noisettes, les sasusaku à l'eau de rose ou les fics d'action/adventure basique ou le langage SMS, vous saurez quelles sont les fics dont vous devriez continuer la lecture et quelles fics il vaut mieux arrêter de lire tout de suite.

Mais la fic que vous venez de commencer à pour première phrase : « Allongé sur son lit, tous les muscles de son corps le faisant souffrir, Kabuto Yakushi attendait que son maître lui rende une de ses petites « visites », tout en se demandant si sa vie allait un jour prendre un tour meilleur. ». Rien qu'à lire, vous devinez que l'histoire va être bien différente de celle de Squicky, de Sakura, ou de Naruto. Et la raison est simple, la vie de Kabuto Yakushi diffère considérablement de la vie du ninja moyen, ne serait-ce que par la quantités de misères, d'humiliations, et d'émotions fortes qui tendent à lui tomber sur le dos. Vivre une véritable romance ? Il ne demanderait pas mieux, si la personne dont il est actuellement amoureux n'était pas un criminel de classe S sadique et irrésistible. Etaler Orochimaru ? Souvent, l'envie ne lui en manque pas mais celui-ci sait toujours le charmer. Et lui ne peut pas compter sur les écureuils pour l'aider. C'est injuste, mais nul n'y peut rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que vous savez quelle va être la première phrase du chapitre « Allongé sur son lit, tous les muscles de son corps le faisant souffrir, Kabuto Yakushi attendait que son maître lui rende une de ses petites « visites », tout en se demandant si sa vie allait un jour prendre un tour meilleur. ». , libre à vous de vous abstenir de lire un chapitre complètement tordue qui parle de romance, d'humiliations, de complot, de tentatives d'assassinat, ce conglomérat formant une fanfiction yaoi multipairings encore plus tordue.

Cependant, pour ceux qui voudrait lire quand même, nous signalons que l'auteur s'abstiendra de descendre Sasuke Uchiwa dans ce chapitre.

§§§

Allongé sur son lit, tous les muscles de son corps le faisant souffrir, voilà cette fois, c'est la première phrase, Kabuto Yakushi attendait que son maître lui rende une de ses petites « visites », tout en se demandant si sa vie allait un jour prendre un tour meilleur.

Car la vie n'était pas facile pour le médic-nin ces derniers temps. Il avait subi de grosses désillusions, la première étant que sa vie serait parfaite dès qu'il aurait accédé au stade suprême d'amant d'Orochimaru-sama (cela non plus n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus mais c'est une toute autre histoire, qui est conté dans une autre fanfiction «_ Conversation sur la tête d'un serpent _»). Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, la place de ses rêves était devenu en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire son cauchemar quotidien.

En réalité, le problème venait d'Orochimaru lui-même. C'était, ne l'oublions pas (et Kabuto l'avait un peu oublié), un grand sadique. Pas question pour lui d'avoir une relation amoureuse normale. Il savait pertinemment que Kabuto était très amoureux de lui et qu'il serait ravi d'être son amant. Hors Orochimaru n'aime pas rendre les gens heureux. Si ils le sont, il faut absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de compenser ce bonheur, pour que même leur paradis devienne tellement insupportable, tellement invivable qu'ils ne veuillent plus que n'y être jamais entré sans pourtant pouvoir l'abandonner vraiment.

Et Kabuto en était un exemple flagrant.

Son bonheur était sans cesse gâché par toutes les manies horripilantes de son maître. D'abord, il ne l'appelait jamais « Kabuto ». En privé comme en public, c'était « _chaton_ » ou « _mon chaton_ ». En privé, c'était mmmh… En public, Kabuto était mortifié. Il se demandait si il y avait encore quelqu'un à Oto no Kuni qui n'était pas encore au courant pour son maître et lui. Même Kimimaro se doutait de quelque chose.

Kimimaro… Après Orochimaru, c'était son deuxième gros problème. Kimimaro l'avait vu au lit avec Orochimaru, et depuis, il était mort de jalousie. Il se contentait de dire que Kabuto était un traître, mais lire entre les lignes avec quelqu'un comme Kimimaro n'était pas très difficile.

_Je ne suis pas près d'oublier comment le matin même de ma première nuit avec Orochimaru il m'a menacé avec un couteau électrique. J'étais censé lui donner des cours de cuisines et lui débiter de la viande en fine tranche avec le couteau. Il m'avait même dit, en me regardant avec des yeux brûlants de haine : « Ca coupe bien, hein, Kabuto-san ? »._

_Evidemment, Orochimaru-sama était mort de rire. _

_« Hé bien, chaton, tu as trouvé ton Itachi ! Sauf que Kimimaro ne peut te faire de mal. »_

_Et il a tout simplement ordonné à Kimimaro de ne pas me toucher. Le hic étant que je entraîne Kimimaro est que, forcément, il doit me porter quelques coups. Alors Orochimaru-sama lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin que quelques bleus et égratignures. Il a un peu déchanté quand il m'a vu revenir couvert de bleus et d'égratignures de la tête au pieds…_

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kabuto était épuisé à ce point. L'autre étant que, pour Orochimaru, le sexe, c'était à n'importe quelle heure. Et très souvent. Hors contrairement à son maître qui pouvait gérer son emploi du temps, Kabuto avait des dizaines de tâches à effectuer dans la journée, et la nuit ne lui apportait pas souvent le repos vu qu'Orochimaru adorait se glisser dans ses draps à 3h du matin. C'était pourquoi à cette heure tardive il cogitait, au lieu de dormir du sommeil du juste, et il ne s'agit ici que d'une expression car Kabuto était un grand pêcheur.

Le comportement d'Orochimaru à son égard était totalement volontaire. C'était son jeu préféré : « _s'amuser à énerver son chaton_ ». Il était capable d'atteindre 14 sur l'échelle de Sas'ke (Sas'ke lui-même n'atteignant que 10). Kabuto l'avouait, il craquait à 12. Son maître pouvait donc la faire sortir de ses gonds à loisir. Il perdait alors son légendaire sourire hypocrite et se mettait à hurler de rage ou à éclater en sanglot. Orochimaru avait l'art de la petite phrase qui faisait mouche comme « _Je vais te faire construire une petite chatière comme ça si tu veux me trahir, il te suffira de la pousser d'un coup de tête. »_. Et le pire pour Kabuto était sans doute qu'il était incapable d'en vouloir mortellement à son maître plus de cinq minutes. Il savait toujours se faire pardonner et tout recommençait depuis le début.

_Et bien sûr, je ne suis pas dispensé non plus de Sasuke. C'est moi qui doit le supporter plus de quatre heures par jour !_

Sasuke était, comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, le troisième problème de Kabuto. Ex æquo avec Kyôdaitenmonja (alias Kaa) le serpent favori d'Orochimaru. Il était d'une intelligence surprenante pour un serpent, et avait les même passe-temps favori que son maître : embêter Kabuto. Celui-ci soupçonnait même le serpent d'être lubrique. Kaa le collait, et Orochimaru en était enchanté (« _Ho, Kabuto, il t'a pris en affection ! _»).

Bref, la vie de Kabuto était trop loin du paradis qu'il s'était imaginé. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il en était réduit à espérer que son maître ne vienne pas pour avoir une nuit de sommeil à peu près normale.

Savez-vous, d'aventure, ce qu'on nomme ironie dramatique ? Oui, vous le savez, je vous en ai déjà parlé. Cette pensée de Kabuto était chargé d'ironie dramatique. Car sans les habitude nocturnes de son maître, il serait mort ce soir.

_Ah, j'entends du bruit. Ca doit être Orochimaru-sama qui vient. Mais non, en fait, c'est… Du sable…_

§§§

Orochimaru, lui était d'excellente humeur. Il adorait faire tourner Kabuto en bourrique. Et ce soir encore, il allait horripiler Kabuto en le rejoignant à pas d'heure. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la chambre de son subordonné.

En réalité, celui-ci avait bien d'autre soucis. Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait probablement rien remarqué mais Kabuto était un ninja et ses sens étaient en éveil de façon permanente. Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas endormi, tellement il était certain d'être réveillé par Orochimaru. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sauta de son lit empêchant le sable de s'introduire dans toute ses voies respiratoires.

Son ennemi lui fit face :

« Tu étais réveillé… Pas de chance ! J'aurais voulu faire ça proprement et rapidement. »

Kabuto le reconnut, évidemment, avec cette manie qui était la sienne de classer ses informations sur tous les ninjas des pays étrangers dans ses cartes Magik. C'était (ô incroyable suspense) Gaara du Désert, le chef actuel de Suna.

_Quel barbe ! Je suis épuisé, moulu de courbatures parce que j'ai du traîné Sasuke et Kimimaro inconscients jusqu'à l'infirmerie et maintenant, le Kazekage se pointe pour m'assassiner. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour !_

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant qu'Orochimaru choisit de pousser la porte. Pour une fois, Kabuto fut très heureux de le voir débarquer en pleine nuit :

« Bonsoir, mon cha… (Il s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Gaara) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? »

« Orochimaru-sama, on vient de tenter m'assassiner. », dit Kabuto d'un ton patient.

« Ah bon ? », dit Orochimaru. Puis il s'adressa à Gaara : « Tu pourrais débarrasser le plancher ; moi et mon chaton nous apprêtions à faire quelque chose de privé ensemble. »

Kabuto poussa un soupir. Orochimaru traitait à peu près tous les sujets d'une façon extrêmement cavalière.

« Il n'en ai pas question, répondit Gaara. Il faut absolument que je le tue. »

« C'est évident qu'à deux contre un, on te bat. », répondit Orochimaru sur le même ton léger, comme si il ne discutait pas de l'enjeu d'une bataille mais d'un simple horaire de partie de thé. Il avait néanmoins remarqué l'entêtement de Gaara.

« Je ne suis pas seul, dit celui-ci en regardant sa montre. Mon back-up ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une fumée à l'odeur pestilentielle envahit la pièce et une voix particulièrement criarde s'éleva de l'intérieur du nuage :

« Uzumaki Naruto à la rescousse ! »

Orochimaru s'éventa tout en poussant un soupir qui ressemblait fort à ce « Oh non, pas ce bourrin ! ». Kabuto prit un air hypocrito-surpris-légèrement dégoûté de circonstance. Quant à Gaara, il adressa à Naruto son sourire le plus charmeur, et lui dit d'une voix sirupeuse qui semblait sorti d'_Amour, Gloire et Shuriken _« Bonjour, Na-kun. Tu arrives juste au moment où j'avais besoin de toi. »

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Orochimaru pour comprendre que Gaara était amoureux de Naruto. Il était même assez étonnant que celui-ci ne l'ai pas remarqué.

« Gaara et moi, on va vous écraser ! Et après je sauverais Sasuke et je deviendrais le plus fort des Hokage… »

Kabuto lui dédia un air hypocrito-méprisant. Orochimaru alla dans le vif du sujet :

« Pourquoi vous obstinez vous à faire du mal à mon chaton ? »

« On n'a jamais voulu faire du mal à votre chat. », dit Naruto sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Na-kun, je crois qu'il parlait de Kabuto. »

Naruto eut l'air perdu :

« Mais il ne ressembla pas à un chat, Kabuto. »

_Il a rien compris, il a rien compris !_

Gaara prit Naruto à part et tenta de lui expliquer la relation entre Orochimaru et Kabuto avec le truc de la fleur et du pollen. Kabuto manqua de sortir son diagramme pour que ça aille plus vite. Il risqua une comparaison :

« C'est comme entre toi et Sasuke… »

La réaction fut immédiate :

« Mais non ! Sasuke c'est mon frèèèèèèèère ! Sas'keeeeeeee ! »

« Mon dieu, que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! », dit Orochimaru d'un ton sec.

Il lui semblait évident que Naruto en pinçait pour Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il braille à tous les étages. Il regarda les yeux de Gaara briller de jalousie.

_**Gaara aime Naruto qui aime Sasuke qui n'aime que lui. Ca fait un beau triangle amoureux. Mais dans ce cas, c'est plutôt Sasuke qu'il aurait essayé de tuer dans son lit.**_

« Bon, on devrait peut-être se battre ? », lança Gaara à la volée.

Kabuto s'assit lourdement sur le lit et grommela :

« Battez vous maître Orochimaru, moi je n'en peux plus ! Déjà que Kimimaro et Sasuke se sont battus ce matin ! »

A l'évocation du combat, Orochimaru vit Gaara tressaillir de peur. Pour qui s'inquiétait-il ? Sasuke ? C'était absurde, il détestait Sasuke. Kimimaro ? Etait-ce possible que Gaara et Kimimaro se soit revu, en bonne intelligence ?

Soudain, les yeux d'Orochimaru s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il venait de comprendre.

**_Kimimaro aurait donné presque tout pour voir Kabuto mort mais il ne pouvait s'en charger lui-même. Gaara aurait voulu évincer Sasuke, mais le tuer de sa main serait risqué._ **

Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage. Il interrompit Naruto qui était en train d'harceler Kabuto sur la santé de Sasuke.

« Naruto, Sasuke est à l'infirmerie. Tu peux le voir si tu veux, avec Gaara. »

Il savait que Kabuto ne comprendrait pas tout de suite la raison de ce geste apparemment charitable. Il ne s'y connaissait pas autant que lui dans les passions qui peuvent déchaîner un homme. Car les principes des ninjas étaient sans cesse bafouer par les sentiments de ceux-ci.

Il lança à Gaara un regard sardonique.

« Je sens que lui et Kimimaro vont avoir des choses très intéressantes à raconter. »

Il savait que Gaara tremblait intérieurement, se demandant si Kimimaro pourrait mentir à son maître, ou si il avait raconté quelque chose à Sasuke.

L'humeur d'Orochimaru s'améliorait de minute en minute. Il sentait qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion d'exercer sa petite passion.


	4. La conclusion de la trahison

_**4 : La conclusion de la trahison**_

Si vous êtes allé au musée un jour qu'on vous y ait traînés de force ou que vous y soyez entrer de vous-même, pour échapper à la canicule ou à vos parents, peut-être avez vous remarqué ce type de tableau qu'on nomme un _tryptique_.

Un triptyque se compose de trois panneaux et sur chacun de ces panneaux est peinte une scène différente. Par exemple, si je pouvais réaliser un triptyque moi-même, je peindrais sur l'un des panneaux un adolescent très féminin à l'air insouciant et rieur, sur l'autre un superbe jeune homme androgyne sur le point d'éclater en sanglot et sur le dernier, le portrait d'un homme mûr dangereux et roublard. Ce triptyque s'intitulerait _Le destin d'Orochimaru_, et l'effet produit serait si intéressant que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'y consacrer une demi douzaine de fanfictions. Mais j'en passe.

Je suis fanfictionneuse et non peintre. Mais si je devais peindre un triptyque intitulé _Les malheurs de Kimimaro »_, je peindrais Kabuto sur un panneau, Sasuke sur un autre, Orochimaru, l'air en colère, sur le troisième, et, comme cela est, à mon avis, également un sujet digne d'intérêt pour une fic, entre le triptyque _Orochimaru_ et le triptyque _Kimimaro_, j'écrirais du matin au soir.

A défaut de former un charmant triptyque, Kimimaro et Sasuke, endormis sur leurs lit d'hôpital, formaient un charmant tableau. En effet, toute personne qui connaît Sasuke le préfère inconscient (qu'il soit endormi, évanoui, ou mieux, **assommé**), quant à Kimimaro, il faisait dix ans de moins quand il dormait (imaginez un petit gosse serrant sa peluche Disney).

Mais nos deux protagonistes, endormis paisiblement, ne l'étaient plus pour longtemps, car Orochimaru, Kabuto, Gaara et Naruto étaient à leurs chevet, et tout était en place pour que l'autrice, ricanante, déclenche le dénouement final. Car évidemment, ils se réveilleraient pile au bon moment, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi.

Malheureusement pour Kimimaro, ce fut Sasuke qui reprit conscience en premier. Malheureusement peut-être aussi pour Sasuke lui-même car Naruto se jeta aussitôt sur lui à grand renfort de « Sas'ke, mon frère ! ».

Tandis que Kabuto et Gaara priaient pour que Naruto réussissent à étouffer Sasuke, Orochimaru essayait de lire sur les lèvres du convalescent :

«_ Uuuuuuuttttooooo, aaaaaaache ooooooiiii oooooouuuuu eeeeeeeeetttt_ »

« Je crois qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose. », dit Kabuto.

Gaara tressaillit. Naruto cessa précipitamment de comprimer les poumons de Sasuke et le supplia de lui parler (je vous passe le _« Sasuke-kun mon frère parle moi »_).

Sasuke put cette fois articuler distinctement :

« Naruuuutoo… »

« Il me parle ! Il m'a reconnu ! »

« … lââche moi, bouleeet. Je vais tuer Itachi… »

Même Sasuke à moitié assommé reste toujours Sasuke.

Gaara tapota le bas du dos de Naruto pour le consoler. Kabuto prit un air hypocrito-j'en-étais-sûr. Quant à Orochimaru, il sourit d'un air à la fois sardonique et reptilien qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon avant de demander à Sasuke d'un ton onctueux :

« Pourquoi t'es tu battu avec Kimimaro, Sasuke-kun ? »

Sasuke se redressa sur ses oreillers. Depuis que Naruto avait cesser de l'étouffer, il paraissait aller mieux.

« C'est Kaguya… Il m'a provoqué en duel…. »

Orochimaru jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kimimaro qui souriait comme un gosse dans son sommeil et dit d'un ton faussement innocent :

« Kimimaro… Ca ne lui ressemble pas de faire un duel pour mesurer ses pouvoirs… »

« Il avait conclu un marché… avec le Kazekage… Il me tuait et lui tuait la tique blon.. Kabuto… »

Même Sasuke était assez intelligent pour savoir que c'était Kabuto qui lui donnerait ses anti-douleurs… ou pas.

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

« _Tu voulais tuer Sas'ke ? Tu voulais tuer mon frère ?_ »

Gaara baissa la tête, honteux. Comment faire face à son Naruto-kun après qu'il ait découvert une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une tentative d'assassinat perpétré par lui sur la personne de son meilleur ami ?

« _Pourquoi, Gaara ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami…_ »

Les grand yeux bleus de Naruto étaient pleins de tristesse et même Gaara le psychopathe commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« _Mais je suis ton ami, Na-kun… Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je voulais être plus pour toi… Plus que ton meilleur ami… Je voulais être la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour toi… Ta personne importante. Car tu es ma personne importante, Na-kun…Laisse moi au moins une chance… _ »

Orochimaru s'ennuyait ferme. Les répliques ressemblaient de plus en plus à celles de cette stupide sitcom… _Les Feux du Sharingan_ (ndlr : un feuilleton qui prenaient un faux Uchiwa pour héros… ils avaient proposé à Itachi de jouer dedans, un fait qui, selon Orochimaru, n'était pas étranger à sa désertion quelques temps plus tard)… ou _Konohallas_… à moins que ce soit _Amour, gloire et shuriken_. Enfin, peu importait. Si après ça, Naruto n'avait pas compris, c'est qu'il était encore plus stupide que Sasuke.

« Mais Gaara… Sasuke, c'est juste mon frère… C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui… »

Dès fois, c'était à se demander si Naruto ne le faisait pas exprès.

Pour Gaara, c'était choupinet. Pour les autres, c'était… saoulant.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke comme si il lui demandait son avis. Celui-ci le donna avec sa gentillesse et son tact habituelle :

« Va donc jouer les queer avec ton copain l'ensablé. Je te veux pas dans mes pattes quand j'exploserais Itachi, boulet. »

Naruto comprit qu'il avait deux choix : courir éternellement après Sasuke qui n'était guère coopératif, ou prendre pour personne importante le charmant Gaara, qui le regardait d'un air énamouré et qui s'était mis un nouveau eyeliner pour l'occasion (hé oui, il n'a plus de cernes maintenant que Shukaku ne l'habite plus).

Et pour une fois, Naruto fit le bon choix.

« Gaara… Je vais essayer de faire de toi ma personne importante… »

Et il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette fin aurait probablement les fans de comédie à l'eau de rose. Mais dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas de fan de soap opera mais deux ninja criminels de classe S et un autre obsédé par la vengeance. Le seul qui aurait pu se réjouir d'une chute pareil aurait été Kimimaro mais il était toujours inconscient.

Ce dénouement heureux entre Gaara et Naruto explique ce qui tomba sur ce même Kimimaro quand il se réveilla. En effet, la soif de sadisme d'Orochimaru n'avait pas été étanché…

Nous sommes dans une œuvre de fiction et non dans la réalité. Dans la réalité, Kimimaro se serait peut-être réveiller des heures plus tard, quand tout le monde serait parti.

Mais nous sommes dans une fanfiction et le hasard s'appelle souvent la baguette magique de l'auteur.

C'est pourquoi Kimimaro s'éveilla pile au moment, où Orochimaru, écœuré par tout ce sucre, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se défouler.

« Alors comme ça Kimimaro, on se met à désobéir ? »

Kimimaro perdit aussitôt l'air joyeux qu'il avait en dormant. Il était pourtant en train de faire un rêve agréable… qui impliquait des chats morts et où un nuage de karité l'enveloppait tout doucement à la fin. Mais cette phrase d'Orochimaru suffit à l'envoyer en enfer.

« Pardon… maître… Pardon… pardon… »

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas toucher à Kabuto Et pourtant, toi qui prétends être le plus fidèle de mes serviteurs, tu m'as désobéi ! Et tu sais pourquoi, Kimimaro ? »

« C'était un traître… », balbutia Kimimaro.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce prétexte, tu me l'as répété une centaine de fois. Tu crois que si Kabuto était un traître, tu le saurais et moi pas ? C'est ça ? »

« Mais non, je ne me permettrais pas de… »

« La vérité, c'est que Kabuto n'a jamais été un traître. Tout ça, ça a toujours été dans ta tête. En fait, tu as toujours été jaloux de Kabuto parce que c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Tu pensais peut-être plus digne, hein, Kimimaro ? »

Kimimaro était mortifié :

« Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais juste pas supporter de le voir… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher… »

« Hé bien, tu n'avais qu'à le supporter… Je n'ai pas besoin de serviteur qui me désobéissent. »

Il y eut un gros moment de flottement. Kimimaro éclata en sanglot.

Kabuto Yakushi était un tortionnaire. Un homme cruel. Un expert en torture. Mais Kabuto savait ce qui se serait passé si Orochimaru n'avait pas daigné s'intéresser à lui. Alors Kabuto fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il eut pitié.

« Maître, je vous en prie, soyez gentil avec Kimimaro… Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas si grave ! »

Orochimaru se tourna vers Kabuto, surpris de son intervention.

« Attends un peu Kabuto, que je réfléchisse, tu es un tortionnaire… »

« Oui. »

« …un homme cruel… »

« Oui ! »

« …un expert en torture… »

« OUI ! »

« … et tu as pitié de lui ? », termina t-il en montrant Kimimaro, toujours en train de pleurer.

« Oui. »

Orochimaru se dit qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé le potentiel de Kimimaro dans la catégorie d'amener les gens à s'apitoyer sur lui. Il avait même réussi à faire pitié à Kabuto ! Ce n'était quand même pas rien…

Ca pourrait être intéressant de lui ordonner de raconter son histoire à ses ennemis pour les émouvoir puis de les tuer sans pitié dès qu'ils sont ramollis par l'émotion que suggère l'histoire très mélodramatique de Kimimaro. Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant…

Enfin, si on y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça que Kimimaro ait ému Kabuto, un domaine où tous avaient échoué. Après tout, il avait un point commun : une passion certaine pour la même personne. Et Kabuto, si il était dénué de pitié, n'était pas dénué de toute empathie.

Si l'on prend compte du début de cette histoire, la réaction de Kimimaro aux paroles de Kabuto fut assez surprenante. Pas pour qui le connaissait vraiment bien ; si vous voulez une idée, dîtes vous que le mot le plus prononcé par Kimimaro (après « Orochimaru-sama » bien sûr) était « indigne ».

« Kabuto-san, vous êtes _bon_ , s'exclama Kimimaro. Alors que j'ai essayé de vous tuer, vous me défendez auprès d'Orochimaru-sama. Vous êtes tellement magnanime… et moi je suis tellement _indigne_ ! Vous vous êtes tellement plus digne… quoi qu'encore très indigne, compléta t-il en regardant Orochimaru.

Naruto, qui avait gardé le silence pendant toute la scène (si, si il peut s'arrêter de parler pendant plus de deux minutes) dit soudain :

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Quoi ? Sur les trucs de digne/indigne ? », s'étonna Gaara.

« Non. Je suis d'accord avec Kabuto. Orochimaru devrait mieux traiter Kimimaro. », dit Naruto sur son air mi-buté, mi-boudeur.

Gaara acquiesça.

« Ca fait trois voix en faveur de Kimimaro, énuméra Kabuto. Celle de Sasuke ne compte pas... »

« De toute façon, je m'en fous. », grommela le dit Sasuke.

Orochimaru fut dardé de trois regards fermes, d'un regard coulant et plein d'espoir (celui de Kimimaro) et d'un regard indifférent (celui de Sasuke).

« Bon d'accord ! Je vais êtres plus gentil envers Kimimaro ! »

**Epilogue : la Vengeance !**

Chaque clan de Konoha était connu pour avoir une spécialité, dans lequel il excellait. On ne présentait plus le flair des Inuzuka et de leurs chiens, les capacités d'espionnage des Aburame et de leurs insectes, et bien sûr, les célèbres dojutsu des Uchiwa et des Hyuga.

Il en était de même pour la famille Mitarashi, quoi qu'ils étaient reconnus par quelque chose de bien plus singulier : les vertus aphrodisiaques de leur légendaire saké.

Personne ne connaissait la composition exact de ce breuvage en dehors du clan (la recette se transmettait de mère en fille depuis des générations).

Les membres importants du clan Mitarashi étaient en général des femmes, au fort caractère, dont les hommes se méfiaient mais qui étaient réputés de bons conseils pour les jeunes filles en mal d'amour. Cette dernière chose devrait vous faire comprendre pourquoi les hommes se méfiaient d'elles (avec elles, pas moyen de savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus et surtout, de qui le coup viendrait).

Anko Mitarashi était la quintessence de son clan. Elle était plus perverse, plus redoutable, plus sadique que toutes ses ancêtres réunies (Orochimaru avait quand même été son professeur !). Elle semait la crainte parmi les hommes, dont elle était sans doute la plus mortelle prédatrice et consolait les chagrins d'amour de la kunoichi moyenne en lui conseillant de glisser dans le verre de son amoureux un peu de sa fameuse médecine (qui lui avait bien servi pour sa propre virginité, pour plus de détail, Orochimaru le raconte dans _Conversation sur la tête d'un serpent_).

Mais enfin, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur Anko. Elle mérite une fic à elle toute seule, et cette fic s'appelle _Happily ever after_ (pas encore publié hélas)

Non, ici, ce qui nous intéresse, ce n'est pas Anko mais son merveilleux saké qui reviendra un peu plus tard dans cette histoire…

Saké ou pas saké, Kimimaro était HEUREUX (avec un grand H, un grand E, un grand U, un grand R, un grand E, un grand U et un grand X). Il était dans les bras de son maître, ce qui n'était pas arrivé de puis 10 ans, 3 mois, 12 jours et 4 heures. Enfin, il devrait reprendre le compteur à zéro maintenant.

La journée avait été merveilleuse. D'assez mauvaise grâce, Orochimaru avait accepté de passer ce jour et cette nuit avec lui. Ca faisait si longtemps que Kimimaro n'avait pas dormi dans ses bras ! En fait depuis ses 6 ans… le 15 février à 23h15 où un orage l'avait terrrrrrrriblement effrayé. C'était aussi depuis ses 6 ans que Kimimaro n'avait plus peur des orages… il lui rappelait trop Orochimaru-sama pour avoir un quelconque impact négatif sur lui.

En l'honneur de cette journée un peu spéciale, Gaara et Naruto, bien que provenant de pays ennemis, avait été cordialement invité à séjourner eux aussi à Oto no kuni.

Et Kabuto dans tout ça ? Et bien Kabuto profitait lui aussi de l'euphorie générale ! Non pas parce qu'il était d'un naturel à se réjouir du bonheur des autres, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Non, Kabuto commençait à entrevoir sa Vengeance !

Kabuto détestait le lait. Il l'exécrait. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'Orochimaru adorait lui en faire boire de force, dans un soucoupe en plus, parce que c'était « mignon », que ça faisait « chaton » ! Kimimaro, c'était l'inverse. Il adorait le lait et aurait donné un peu près n'importe quoi pour qu'Orochimaru lui en fasse boire. Témoignage de sa passion pour le breuvage lactée, il en prenait un grand verre tous les soirs.

Et c'était sur cette habitude quotidienne que reposait le plan de Kabuto.

Il était évident que Kimimaro ne profiterait jamais de la nuit pour faire quoi que ce soit de censuré avec Orochimaru. Pour lui, « sexualité » et « homosexualité » n'étaient que des mots à caser lors d'une partie de scrabble. Ses hormones étaient enfouis sous une épaisse couche de dévotion et d'ignorance désuète.

Il en serait toujours ainsi sauf si le hasard faisait que la main de Kabuto glisse accidentellement un peu du saké d'Anko dans le verre de Kimimaro.

Le soir venu, Kabuto apporta à Kimimaro son verre de lait tiède avec un sourire hypocrito-sous-cape. Kimimaro le but d'un trait.

« Il a un goût bizarre ce lait, Kabuto-san. », dit-il après s'être léché les lèvres.

« J'y ai mis… des épices. », répondit Kabuto.

Il y en avait en effet… pour masquer un peu le coup de l'alcool.

« J'aime beaucoup ces épices, dit naïvement Kimimaro. Je pourrais en avoir un autre verre ? »

Son humeur s'améliorant de minutes en minutes, Kabuto « prépara » à Kimimaro un autre mélange et revint dans la chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à le boire, quand Orochimaru demanda à le goûter. Kimimaro était bien trop honoré que son maître boive dans le même verre que lui pour refuser.

Orochimaru avait le goût très fin, ce qui n'est gère étonnant si on prend en compte son nombre de papilles gustatives. Il reconnut immédiatement le goût si particulier d'un certain saké mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Kimimaro en avait déjà bu un verre. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait si il frustrait Kimimaro et le chassait ? Orochimaru ne préférait pas l'imaginer.

« Il vaut mieux que je bois ce verre. J'en aurais plus besoin que toi, crois moi. »

§§§

Kabuto s'en voulait ! Il savait qu'il aurait du profiter du fait qu'Orochimaru soit occupé ailleurs pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hélas chez Kabuto, la curiosité l'emportait sur le manque de sommeil. C'est bien trop tentant de regarder ce qui se passait chez son maître…

Il s'installa confortablement à son poste d'observation et attendit.

Le premier événement notable ne se déroula pas dans la chambre comme il s'y serait attendu ; ce fut l'arrivée inopportune de Gaara et Naruto qui, apparemment, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et, voyant de la lumière dans la chambre de Kabuto (adjacente à celle d'Orochimaru), s'était empressé de venir voir ce que fabriquait le médic-nin à une « heure pareille ».

Le découvrant en train de regarder par un petit trou dans le cloison, il se demandèrent d'autant plus qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, ce que Naruto exprima par un poétique « Qu'esce que tu regardes ? ».

Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto appuya son œil contre le deuxième trou de la cloison :

« C'est un film ? C'est pas très intéressant. Il n'y a que deux acteurs et ils font rien. »

« Ca va devenir bientôt très intéressant. », dit Kabuto avec une fausse patience, qui cachait tant bien que mal sa propre impatience.

Comme il n'y avait pas de troisième trou, Gaara utilisa sa technique du troisième œil et tous regardèrent le « film ».

Naruto se bâfrait de pop-corn et Gaara distribua à la ronde des sablés qui craquait d'une façon abominable.

Kabuto craint plusieurs fois qu'ils ne se fassent tous repérer.

Ce fut donc une soirée très bruyante entre craquement de sablé, mâchage intensif de pop-corn, chuchotements et §bruits censurés§

Le lendemain, Kimimaro fut réveillé par un plateau de petit-déjeuner surmonté d'un sourire hypocrite (le sourire se fit réprimander vertement par Orochimaru à propos d'un certaine « Uzumaki qui mâchait son pop-corn comme un bovin » et « Kazekage qui faisait craquer ses sablés »).

Mais il y avait de quoi s'évanouir de bonheur (ce qu'il fit). Car cette fois, ce n'était pas Kabuto dans le lit, c'était lui !


End file.
